Douloureux Souvenirs
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Il s'agit de la réécriture de "Faire un choix" que je vous avais promis ! :D Cette version est très différente de la précédente, notamment à partir du chapitre 3 !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !**_

 **P.D.V : Lucy :**

Bonjour ! Moi, c'est Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis blonde aux yeux noisettes. Aujourd'hui, j'intègre mon nouveau lycée : Fairy Tail. Je me tiens en ce moment même devant l'entrée, une valise avec moi. C'est drôle mais, bien que je sois amnésique, le Proviseur de cet établissement m'a tout de même prise comme élève. En vérité, je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents, ni même d'où je viens. Et je ne me souviens même pas de comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette ville ! Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Monsieur Drear, alias le Proviseur, qui m'a gentiment aidé. Voici donc comment je suis arrivée ici. Et j'espère vraiment rencontrer quelqu'un qui me connaisse !

Bref. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et je rentre. Devant moi se tient un bâtiment en pierre ressemblant à un château. Au dessus de l'entrée principale se trouve une grande enseigne argentée. Elle commence par une fée puis il y a écrit Fairy Tail en majuscule et se termine de nouveau par une fée. Je tourne la tête vers ma droite et découvre deux nouveaux édifices. L'un est rouge qui tire un peu sur le violet, un peu une sorte de bordeau. L'autre est bleu foncé. Il s'agit sans doute des dortoirs. Je tourne une nouvelle fois la tête mais cette fois-ci vers la gauche. Cette fois-ci, je découvre un long bâtiment de plein pied. Ses façades sont de couleurs orangées. L'édifice comprenait de grandes baies vitrées d'où l'on pouvait voir des tables et des chaîses. C'est donc le self. Je remarque soudain un attroupement d'élèves devant ce qui semblait être un tableau d'affichage. Je m'y approche à mon tour, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. Une fois arrivée, je comprends bien vite de quoi il s'agit. Sur le tableau sont affichés les classes. Il faut absolument que je trouve la mienne mais impossible de voir quoi que ce soit avec tout ces élèves devant ! Je me mets donc sur la pointe des pieds. C'est bon, j'arrive à voir. Alors ... Lucy Heartfilia ... Ah ! Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! Je suis donc en première A. Et en salle 213. OK.

 **\- Hé ! T'es pas toute seule à vouloir connaître ta salle !**

Je me retourne vivement. Derrière moi se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux roses hérissés. Ses étranges yeux onyx me fixaient sans grand intérêt.

 **\- Oh ! Pardon !** Je m'excuse en lui cédant ma place.

Je vais pour partir quand il m'attrape par le poignet.

 **\- Tu es nouvelle ?** Me demande-t-il.

C'est pas possible ! Ca se voit autant que ça ?! A cette question, presque toute les personnes autour de nous me dévisagent et attendent ma réponse.

 **\- Oui.** Je parviens à esquisser, alors que je suis troublée par autant d'attention sur moi

 **\- Je peux t'aider à trouver ta salle si tu veux.** Me prépose le rose

 **\- Oui, je veux bien, merci.**

 **\- OK. Alors attends-moi ici !**

Le garçon jette un rapide coup d'oeil au tableau, pour trouver sa salle à lui aussi. Alors qu'il vient de trouver, le rose se précipite vers moi pour me demander ma salle.

 **\- La 213.**

 **\- Sérieux ?! Alors on est dans la même classe !**

 **\- Vraiment ?! Mais c'est génial !** Je m'écris non sans encore une fois attirer l'attention sur moi.

Le garçon me prend alors par le poignet et court vers la porte principale. Sachant que notre salle est dans les 200, nous devons donc monter deux étages. Ce garçon est une vraie boule d'énergie ! Il se trouve déjà au deuxième étage alors que j'arrive à peine au premier ! Bref, je le rejoins tout de même rapidement. Nous marchons alors tout les deux dans le long couloir, sans rien à nous dire. Un silence pesant s'installe.

 **\- Au fait, je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles.**

 **\- Lucy. Et toi ?**

 **\- Natsu !** Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

 **P.D.V : Natsu :**

Franchement, je dois avouer que cette fille, Lucy, elle a vraiment l'air sympa ! Elle est très souriante aussi. Mais ... Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Je ne saurais pas dire de quoi il s'agit. Quand le blonde ne sourit plus, j'ai comme l'impression que son regard devient ... triste ? Oui, c'est ça. Ses yeux sont emplis de tristesse. Mais pourquoi ? J'adorerais le savoir, étant de nature très curieux. Enfin bref. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, donc je m'en mêlerais pas !

Nous arrivons tout les deux devant la salle de classe. J'espère qu'il reste au moins deux tables côte à côte libres, pour que Lucy puisse être avec moi. J'entre dans la classe en premier et, malheureusement, la nouvelle et moi allons être séparé.

 **\- Hé ! Natsu ! J't'ai gardé une place !**

Je cherche qui vient de m'appeler. Et merde. C'est le glaçon. Je me tourne à contre-coeur vers la blonde pour lui annoncer :

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais Grey, le brun là-bas sans chemise, m'attendait. Donc ... tu vois ... je peux pas ...**

 **\- Oh ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, vas-y !** M'assure-t-elle avec le sourire

 **\- Merci !**

Je me précipite pour aller m'asseoir à côté du glaçon. Mon ami me regarde d'un air bizarre puis s'exclama tout en rigolant :

 **\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es en retard ! Tu draguais une nouvelle !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais non t'y es pas du tout ! Je l'aidais seulement à trouver notre salle, c'est tout !** Je me défends

 **\- Mouais ...**

Grey prit alors son menton entre son pouce et l'indexe. Il fixe quelque chose en particulier. Je suis alors son regard pour voir ce qu'il fixe comme ça et je tombe sur ... Lucy ?!

 **\- Si t'en veux pas de te p'tite blondinette, moi j'te la prends volontier.**

 **\- Fais comme tu veux ...**

* * *

 **P.D.V : Levy :**

Salut. Je m'appelle Levy McGarden et j'ai des cheveux bleus, ce qui fait que je ne passe pas inaperçue ! Bref, actuellement je suis en train de lire un livre en attendant l'arrivée du prof. Je me demande d'ailleurs qui ça sera !

Bon, il est temps pour moi de me remettre à ma lecture. Veuillez à me pardonner ! Quoi ? Le grimoire d'Emma renferme des pouvoirs magiques ?! C'est pas possible !

 **\- Excuse-moi ... Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?**

Mais je vais jamais finir ce premier chapitre ou quoi ?! Je lève la tête pour voir qui venait de ma parler. Une blonde aux yeux noisettes. Tiens. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. Serait-elle nouvelle ? Peut-être.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr !** Je réponds avec un sourire

 **\- Merci.**

Je décale mon sac pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir puis je reprends ma lecture.

* * *

 **P.D.V : Lucy :**

Je m'assois et regarde la jeune fille à côté de moi. Elle a l'air gentille mais un peu timide. J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler mais je ne voudrais pas l'interrompre une nouvelle fois. En plus, ses étranges cheveux bleus m'intriguent ! Je décide alors de regarder vers Natsu. Il parle avec ce brun, Grey je crois, mais celui-ci ne semble pas l'écouter. Il se contente plutôt de me fixer comme s'il allait me bouffer ! Bref, il faut que je regarde autre part ... Oh ! Devant eux se trouve une autre fille aux cheveux bleus, mais un peu plus clair cette fois et plus longs. Et la fille à côté d'elle est aussi bizarre ! Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés touchent presque le sol ! Et ses yeux émeraudes ! Ils sont si magnifiques ! On dirait presque une poupée ! Passons à quelqu'un d'autre. Derrière eux se trouve une belle jeune femme. Elle possédait de longs cheveux rouges écarlates. Elle avait aussi un regard sévère qui la rendait encore plus jolie ! Tout à coup, son regard et le miens se croisent. Elle me sourit. Je lui souris aussi. Finalement, elle a l'air gentille, elle aussi. Il n'empêche que, il y a vraiment des gens bizarres dans cette classe ! Je tourne un petit peu la tête sur le côté cette fois-ci et je trouve un gars qui a ... encore des cheveux bleus ?! Evidemment, jamais deux sans trois ... Il possède aussi une cicatrice rouge sur l'œil droit. Et d'ailleurs, il fixe intensément la fille derrière Natsu. Serait-il amoureux d'elle ? Bref, c'est pas mes affaires. Je pose ensuite le regard sur le garçon blond à côté de lui. Celui-ci a l'air normal sauf qu'il me fixe comme si j'étais un fantôme ... Me reconnait-il ? Peut-être ! Je lui parlerais, un jour ...

Soudain, tous se lèvent. Ne comprenant pas très bien, je me lève aussi. Ah. D'accord. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer. Eh, mais, je le connais ! Il s'agit de Monsieur Drear, le Proviseur de Fairy Tail ! Peut-être est-il ici pour nous souhaiter une bonne année ?!

 **\- Asseyez-vous, mes enfants !** Nous ordonne-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Etant de la taille d'un enfant de sept ans, le vieux bonhomme s'installe à son bureau. Enfin, je devrais dire SUR son bureau. Il s'éclaircit le gorge et commence à parler :

 **\- Ahem ! Bien. Maintenant que je vous vois tous, il est temps de me présenter. Comme le savez tous, je suis Makarov Drear, professeur de philosophie mais également Proviseur de ce lycée. J'espère passer une excellente année avec vous ! Alors ... Où ais-je mis ma liste ? Ah ! La voilà !**

Makarov sortit une feuille d'un de ses tiroirs. Il s'agit en fait de la liste d'appel. J'apprends donc que le blond s'appelle Sting, celui à côté de lui avec son tatouage rouge, Jellal, la fille aux longs cheveux bleus clairs Juvia, ma voisine de table Levy, celle au regard sévère Erza puis enfin la poupée Mavis. Le prof reprend alors la parole :

 **\- Sans doute l'avez-vous remarqué, mais nous comptons une nouvelle élève parmi nous. Veux-tu bien te lever et te présenter aux autres ?**

Je sens alors un nombre incalculable de regard se poser sur moi. J'en deviens rouge de honte. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire ? Je ne me souviens de rien, mis à part mon nom, mon prénom et mon âge ! Bon allez ! Il faut que je me lance ! Prenant une grande inspiration, je me lève et me présente :

 **\- Bonjours tout le monde. Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia et j'ai dix-sept ans. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.**

Je me rassois vivement, causant un brouhaha parmi les élèves présents dans la salle. Je sais qu'ils parlent de moi. Je me sens terriblement mal ! Voyant mon mal à l'aise, Monsieur Drear demande le calme dans toute la salle. Il commence alors à expliquer comment se déroulera notre année scolaire ...

* * *

 **P.D.V : Levy :**

Pauvre Lucy. Elle doit se sentir tellement perdue, tellement seule ! Je l'aiderai un peu à se repérer, après les cours ! Après tout, ce n'est pas facile d'être nouvelle dans un établissement où presque tous les élèves se connaissent ! D'ailleurs, je me demande d'où elle vient ... Je lui demanderais plus tard. Je vois Makarov qui se lève. Mince ! J'ai pas suivi ! Il se passe quoi ?!

 **\- Il est temps maintenant que je vous distribue à tous vos clefs de chambre.**

Monsieur Drear me tend la clef et je l'a saisie. Quelle chambre je vais avoir cette fois-ci ? Oh ! La 331 ! Comme l'année dernière ! Génial, j'adore cette chambre ! Je vois Lucy qui fixe sa clef comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet rare. Je décide alors d'engager la conversation :

 **\- Tu as quelle chambre ?**

 **\- La numéro 333 et toi ?** Me demande-t-elle gentiment

 **\- 331 ! C'est super ! On sera voisine !** Je lui assure avec le sourire

 **\- Oui ...** me répondit-elle timidement.

Le prof se remet sur son bureau pour nous réexpliquer, et expliquer pour Lucy, les règles du dortoir :

 **\- En semaine, vous devrez être dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avant dix-sept heure, sous risque d'être sanctionnés. Vous aurez quartier libre le week-end. Aucune heure limite. Et enfin, comme le veut la tradition à Fairy Tail, vous êtes libre jusqu'à demain matin !**

La sonnerie retentit et tous se ruèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Personnellement, je ne suis pas pressée et je range donc mes affaires tranquillement. Je remarque que Lucy en fait de même. Je marque alors une pause et scrute la salle. Super. Aucun de mes amis m'ont attendu ... Une fois que j'ai fini, je quitte la pièce quand une voix m'interpelle. Il s'agit de Lucy.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ?** Me demande-t-elle

 **\- Oui, sans problème !**

* * *

 **P.D.V : Lucy :**

Levy et moi montons donc jusqu'à nos chambres. En parlant avec elle, j'ai découvert que la petite bleue et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Notamment la lecture et l'écriture.

Bref. Me voici désormais devant ma porte. Je sors la clef de ma valise et l'insère dans la serrure. Trois tours de clefs suffisent pour que la porte puisse s'ouvrir. Me voici enfin dans ma chambre ! J'entre puis referme derrière moi. Je commence alors l'inspection. Le lit est fait et les draps sentent si bon ! Oh ! Il y a même un bureau ! C'est drôlement pratique ! Je remarque ensuite deux larges portes que je m'empresse d'ouvrir. Whaou ! Un ... Un ... Un dressing ! Mais c'est trop génial ! Bref. Je passe ensuite devant ma fenêtre et m'arrête pour admirer la vue. C'est si magnifique. Je peux voir une petite partie de la ville de Magnolia et ,à l'horizon, s'étendant à pertes de vue, plusieurs collines verdoyantes ainsi que des montagnes. Je pourrais passer une éternité à contempler cette vue. Mais je dois continuer ma visite. J'ouvre cette fois-ci une autre porte. Et l'émerveillement continue ! Je découvre maintenant une baignoire ! Je pourrais prendre des bains ! Et si j'en prenais un maintenant ? Une fois que j'aurai rangé ma valise, ça sera mieux. Je retourne donc dans la pièce principale. Je récupère ma valise que j'avais laissé sur le lit et me dirige vers le dressing. Je commence à sortir quelques affaires lorsque j'entends un bruit métallique tomber. Mon trousseau de clefs ! Je le ramasse rapidement et le serre contre moi. Je ne me sépare jamais de ces clefs. Non pas parce qu'elles sont en or, mais parce que je me sens en sécurité avec elles. J'ignore pourquoi. Je les accroche donc à la ceinture de ma jupe. Comme ça, je les aurais toujours avec moi !

Bon allez ! Il est temps pour moi de me remettre à ranger. C'est alors que j'entends qu'on toque à ma porte. Ça doit sûrement être Levy, puisqu'elle seule sait où se trouve ma chambre. Je quitte donc mon dressing et vais ouvrir. Je suis surprise de voir ce garçon blond qui est dans la même classe que moi. Il me dépasse physiquement. Oh ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il a une cicatrice au dessus de l'œil droit ! Je remarque ensuite que ses yeux bleus me fixent étrangement. Sur le coup, je me suis sentie extrêmement gênée ...

 **\- Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle ?** Finit-il par demander

 **\- Oui, c'est bien moi.**

 **\- Ravi de faire ta ... connaissance.**

C'est étrange. Pourquoi a-t-il buté sur le dernier mot ? Ce type ... Je sens que l'on va pas très bien s'entendre, lui et moi.

 **\- Je m'appelle Sting,** se présente-t-il. **Et toi tu te prénomme Lucy, c'est bien ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Sans vouloir te contrarier, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?**

 **\- C'étais juste pour venir te parler. Sur ce, je te laisse, Blondie.**

"Blondie" ?! Mais d'où se permet-il de me donner un surnom ?! J'allais répliquer lorsque je remarque qu'il partait déjà. C'est pas grave. Je dois m'occuper de ma valise, de toute façon.

* * *

 **P.D.V : Natsu :**

L'idée qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble, comme avant, ça me plaît ! Eh ! Et si j'allais voir Lucy pour lui demander de venir avec nous ? Ah, ben non, je suis con, je sais même pas le numéro de sa chambre. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à espérer que Levy ait l'idée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Pourquoi je tiens tellement à ce que la nouvelle reste avec nous ?! C'est totalement absurde ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais, les autres vont m'attendre si ça continue !

Alors que je referme la porte de mon dortoir, je sens quelqu'un passer derrière moi à toute vitesse. Tss. C'est cet enfoiré de Sting.

 **\- Hé ! Eucliff ! Je peux savoir où tu cours comme ça ?!**

 **\- Ah, Dragneel, c'est toi. Sache que je vais rejoindre ma chère et tendre. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, toi. T'es bien trop con pour te trouver une copine.**

J'arque un sourcil. Quelle fille serait assez blonde pour sortir avec un type pareil ?!

 **\- Si tu te demandes, il s'agit de Lucy Heartfillia.** M'informe-t-il

 **\- Quoi ?!** Je m'écris en écarquillant les yeux

 **\- Calme-toi. C'était qu'une blague. T'aurais dû voir ta gueule !** Dit mon pire ennemi en rigolant.

Je le regarde ensuite s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ce type m'énerve. Dès que je le revois, je lui fais sa fête ! Et puis, je n'éprouve aucun sentiments envers Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, celui-là ?!

* * *

 **P.D.V : Levy :**

Je viens de recevoir un texto de la part d'Erza. Elle voudrait qu'on se retrouve tous ce midi, pour nous réunir, comme avant. La rouge me demande également de proposer à Lucy. Oui, ça pourrait être sympa et ça nous donnera une occasion de mieux la connaître, comme ça. Mais d'abord, je dois finir ce putain de chapitre un !

Une fois terminé, je remarque qu'il est presque l'heure et que je n'ai toujours pas prévenue la nouvelle ! Prenant mes clefs de ma chambre, j'ouvre précipitamment la porte quand je tombe nez-à-nez avec Sting. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!

 **\- Ah ! Levy !** Me sourit-il. **Tu as le bonjour de Gajeel.**

Je sens soudain toute l'animosité que j'éprouvais envers ce blond insolent s'éteindre. Ce Gajeel, il s'agit en réalité de mon plus gros point faible.

Je regarde le blond partir sans rien dire. De façon, lorsque je suis seule, il n'y a pas moyen pour moi de répliquer. Je suis bien trop timide et craintive. Mais le pire, c'est face à Gajeel. Je pers mes moyens et je deviens presque incontrôlable.

Enfin bref, je dois prévenir Lucy.

* * *

 **P.D.V : Lucy :**

Je vais pour me remettre à ranger ma valise quand on toque de nouveau à la porte. Pitié, faites que ça ne soit pas encore de blondinet ! Lâchant un soupir, je me dirige une nouvelle fois à l'entrée de ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre, je suis étonnée mais aussi heureuse de voir Levy.

 **\- Levy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Je la questionne

 **\- Je voulais te demander si ça ne te dérange pas de déjeuner avec moi et quelques amis.**

 **\- Il est déjà si tard ?!**

Je sors mon téléphone de la poche de ma jupe bleue et regarde l'heure. Effectivement, il est presque midi. Mais est-ce que je dois accepter la demande de Levy ? Je veux dire, elle a l'air gentille mais ... Et si je ne m'entendais pas avec ses amis ? Bon, honnêtement, j'ai rien à perdre ... !

 **\- Oui, y'a pas de soucis !** Je réponds avec un sourire.

Je détache la clef correspondant à ma chambre puis ferme la porte à double tour.

 **\- A quoi te servent toutes ces clefs ?!** S'étonne la petite bleue.

Mince ! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui répondre ? Vite, il faut que je trouve quelque chose !

 **\- C'est ... heu ... des clefs de collection !**

Même si elle n'a pas l'air emballée, Levy ne pose pas plus de question que cela.

Une fois dans la cour, la jeune fille se dirige vers un petit groupe de cinq personnes. Plus on s'approche, plus je peux distinguer leurs visages. Je remarque alors que quatre d'entre eux sont dans ma classe.

 **\- Ah, Levy, tu es là. Et Lucy aussi.** Dit la fille aux longs cheveux blond.

Tous me regardent un peu bizarrement. Mais bientôt, leurs visages affichent tous un sourire que se veut amical.

 **\- On devrait se présenter.** Proposa la fille aux cheveux écarlate. **Je suis Erza. Et tu as dû reconnaître Grey, Juvia et Mavis qui sont dans ta classe. Et la petite aux cheveux violets, c'est Wendy.**

 **\- Bonjour ...** Dit cette dernière timidement.

Pour la rassurer, je lui lance un sourire. C'est alors que Levy demande :

 **\- Natsu n'est pas là ?**

 **\- La tête de flamme voulait en découdre avec les Tigres.** Répondit le brun, Grey.

Il désignait un groupe un peu comme le notre parmi lequel se trouvait Sting. Encore là celui-là ...

 **\- Je dois avouer que ça aussi, ça m'avait manqué !** S'exclame Erza en courant vers le rose

 **\- Une petite baston pour bien commencer l'année !** S'écrit le brun en rejoignant ses amis

 **\- Juvia soutient à fond Grey-sama !** Affirme la dite Juvia.

Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?! Avec quel type de personne je traîne, moi ?!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

 **P.D.V : Natsu :**

Lorsque je le vois sortir du dortoir des filles, le sourire aux lèvres, le sang dans mes veines commence à s'enflammer. Sting. Rien que son nom me donne envie de vomir. Alors imaginez quand je le vois ! Je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge ce qu'il m'a dit, tout à l'heure. Cet petit con va voir de quel bois j'me chauffe !

Sans réfléchir, je fonce vers lui pour régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

 **\- Sting ! On a un compte à régler tout les deux !**

Le type passe devant moi sans me prêter attention, un horrible rictus toujours coincé sur son affreux visage. Je le regarde se diriger vers sa bande de pote. Les Tigres qu'ils aiment s'appeler. Totalement débile.

Je le suis donc sans qu'il ne me remarque. Une fois qu'il est avec sa bande, j'en profite pour le frapper derrière la tête. Malheureusement, un de ses potes, Jellal qu'il s'appelle, m'en empêche juste à temps. C'est à ce moment précis que mes amis Erza et Grey décident de venir se bastonner avec moi.

 **\- Laissez tomber, petites fées. Je n'ai aucunement envie de me battre.** Déclare alors le blond

 **\- QUOI ?! T'es pas sérieux j'espère ?!** Je hurle.

Je vais pour donner un coup en pleine face à ce prétentieux quand la rouge attrape mon bras pour me retenir.

 **\- Natsu. Inutile de rester ici. On s'en va.** Dit-elle.

Me libérant de l'emprise de son emprise, je retourne voir Mavis et les autres qui nous attendent en marmonnant dans ma barbe. Tiens ? Lucy est là.

* * *

 **P.D.V : Erza :**

Alors que je vais moi aussi pour m'en aller, un des gars me retient précipitamment par le bras. Je me retourne et fais face à Jellal. Je le foudroie alors du regard. Il sait très bien de quoi je suis capable, alors pourquoi me retenir ainsi ?!

 **\- Titania, reine des fées. Nous devons te parler.** Déclare-t-il.

Je me défais de son emprise et les regarde tous un part un. Aucun des Tigres ne manque à l'appel. Il y a bien évidemment Sting, le chef, et son second, Jellal. Gajeel, un grand brun aux multiples tatouages est également de la partie. Je retrouve aussi le jeune Roméo - le fils de notre prof d'histoire - ainsi que Léon, le pire ennemi de Grey. Sans oublier Zeleph, le plus ténébreux de la bande, si je puis dire.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!** Je demande, les bras croisés

 **\- Tiens, prends ça. Il y en a un pour toi et tes amies.** Me dit Sting en me tendant des sortes de lettres.

Je lui arrache des mains et les étudies attentivement. Il y en a six au total. Ce sont toutes des invitations pour une fête dansante.

 **\- Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir que vous veniez, toutes les six.** Annonce le blond avant de partir.

Avant de partir, Jellal me murmure à l'oreille :

 **\- J'ai vraiment envie que tu passes cette soirée en ma compagnie.**

Puis le bleu partit rejoindre ses amis. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort et de légères rougeurs apparaissent sur mes joues. Sa phrase était tellement sous-entendue ...

Je remarque alors mes amies venir vers moi.

 **\- Où sont les garçons ?** Je demande, trouvant ça bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas là

 **\- Ils sont partit nous réserver des places pour le self.** Me répond la petite Wendy

 **\- Erza, c'est quoi ces papiers ?** Questionne Levy

 **\- Des invitations pour la fête qu'organise Sting ce week-end, apparemment.**

 **\- Jubia pense que ce n'est ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'y aller.** Dit la bleue

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.** Annonce alors Mavis, la cheffe de notre clan. **Cela sera un moyen de pouvoir espionner les Tigres dans leur milieu.**

Le regard de la blonde est tellement sérieux. On ne peut vraiment pas la contredire !

 **\- Et toi Lucy, qu'en penses-tu ?** Demande la petite bleue

 **\- Et bien ... Je ne connais pas trop ces garçons, je ne peux donc pas les juger. Cependant, je pense que ça pourrait être une occasion de mieux se connaître, non ?**

Elle n'a pas tord. Il ne faut juste pas que Grey et Natsu soient au courant.

* * *

 **P.D.V : Lucy :**

Une fois nos plateaux en mains, nous repérons rapidement l'endroit où se trouvent les garçons. Ils ont gardé une table de huit, exprès. Seulement, pour une raison que j'ignore, les deux garçons se trouvent à des places totalement opposées. Etant la dernière à arriver, je dois m'asseoir à la seule chaise restante, c'est à dire en face du rose et à côté de Levy. Cela ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je suis entourée des deux personnes avec qui je m'entends le mieux, pour l'instant.

Natsu ne lève pas les yeux de son plat et joue inlassablement avec ses couverts en marmonnant des _**"La prochaine fois, je le tuerais"**_ tandis que Levy parle avec un peu tout le reste de la place. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise et je n'ai qu'une seule pensée en tête : rentrer vite dans ma chambre !

 **\- Tu ne manges pas ?** Je demande finalement à celui se trouvant en face de moi.

Ce dernier laisse quelques secondes sont activité pour me regarder puis reprit tranquillement.

 **\- Pas faim.** Dit-il seulement.

 **\- Mais comment espères-tu retrouver des forces si tu ne manges rien ?**

 **\- La tête de flamme, qui n'a pas faim ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mon vieux ?!** S'écrie soudainement Grey ayant tout entendant bien qu'il se trouve totalement à l'opposée de nous deux.

Natsu se lève alors et s'exclame à son tour :

 **\- Ferme-la le glaçon ! On t'as pas sonné !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Tu veux te battre ?!**

Le brun se lève alors à son tour et s'élance sur le rose en lui attrapant le col. Bien vite, Natsu se retrouve à terre, Grey au dessus de lui essayant de lui mettre des coups de poings. Mais il arrive facilement à l'en empêcher.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes fous !** Je crie, espérant les calmer

 **\- T'en fais pas. C'est toujours comme ça avec eux. Ils vont finir par se calmer.** M'informe Levy.

Soupirant, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Les deux adolescents continuaient pourtant à se battre, sans que personne n'intervienne. Cependant, Grey bouscule accidentellement Erza sur son plateau. L'air devient alors plus lourd et menaçant. La rouge lance alors un regard noir aux garçons et s'écrie :

 **\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS ENFANTILLAGES ?!**

Tout à coup, les deux garçons se tiennent par l'épaule et déclarent en même temps :

 **\- Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde !**

Puis la jeune fille se rassoit tranquillement. Alors qu'elle ne regarde pas, Natsu et Grey se lancent un dernier regard haineux avant de revenir à leurs places. Le rose reprend ensuite son jeu avec ses couverts. Je lui prends alors sa fourchette et lui pique quelques pattes qui trônent dans son assiette.

 **\- Allez ! Ouvre la bouche !** J'insiste.

Le rose croise les bras puis fait la moue. Je remarque alors que tous à table se sont tus. Je deviens alors rouge de honte en réalisant ce que je viens de faire.

 **\- Quoi ... ? J'essaie juste de le faire manger ...** Je me justifie.

Natsu prit alors une bouchée, comme pour me réconforter. Puis tous repartent dans leurs discussions, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

 **\- Encore.** Dit l'adolescent

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu peux le refaire s'il te plaît ? Ça évite de me fatiguer ...**

Rigolant légèrement, je répète le même geste que tout à l'heure. Au loin, j'aperçois soudain Sting nous fixer rageusement. Ouh la ! Ça a pas l'air de lui plaire !

 **\- Il a l'air jaloux le garçon derrière toi.** J'annonce au rose.

Ce dernier se retourne et un sourire se dessine alors sur son visage. Il parait content de son coup. Ils ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre, ces deux là ...

* * *

 **P.D.V : Externe :**

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien pour Lucy. Elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Levy et Natsu. Ils étaient même devenus ses amis les plus proches dans le groupe. Quant à la bande de Sting, ces derniers n'avaient pas osé s'approcher une seule des Fées. Et les filles gardaient toujours le secret quant à la fête organisée par le blond. D'ailleurs, les voici qu'elles se préparent toutes, dans la chambre de Lucy ...

* * *

 **P.D.V : Lucy :**

Bon. Nous partons dans environ une heure, alors il serait peut-être temps pour moi de commencer à me préparer. Je vais donc dans mon dressing et sors la robe rouge que j'ai achetée en compagnie des filles, mercredi dernier.

Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain quand on toque à ma porte. Qui ça peut bien être, à une heure pareille ? J'espère que ce n'est pas Natsu ou Grey, sinon je serais très mal à l'idée qu'ils sachent ce que nous allons faire !

J'ouvre alors et je suis étonnée de découvrir Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy et Mavis. Sans même me demander mon avis, mes amies entrent chez moi et étalent un peu partout leurs affaires pour ce soir.

 **\- On a trouvé ça plus sympa de se préparer toutes ensembles.** Déclara la rouge

 **\- Ah ... Faites comme chez vous alors ...** Dis-je totalement blasée.

Elles auraient put me prévenir avant quand même ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? ... Quoi qu'il en soit, je retourne à ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'est à dire partir m'habiller. J'ouvre donc la porte de la salle de bain quand Erza me retient.

 **\- Reste avec nous ! C'est plus marrant si tu es là !**

Tandis que j'écarquille les yeux, mon amie me traîne de force au centre de la chambre. Elles avaient toutes pris leurs aises, ça c'est sûr ! Toutes se trouvaient en sous-vêtements, et près de la fenêtre en plus ! Je me fraye donc un chemin pour essayer de la fermer, mais Erza ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher ...

 **\- On va nous voir !** J'essaie d'argumenter

 **\- Mais non. Personne ne va penser que des filles se trouvent en ce moment en petites tenues et donc personne ne va regarder.**

Avec une moue boudeuse, je me mets moi aussi à me déshabiller. Je me sens alors super ultra méga mal à l'aise lorsque Levy, Wendy et Mavis me regardent avec admiration.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Je demande.

 **\- Elles envient juste tes formes.** M'informe Juvia.

Instinctivement, je cache ma poitrine, gênée.

 **\- Regardez ailleurs !**

Je m'empresse alors d'enfiler ma robe. Puis toutes en font de même. Erza porte une longue robe rosée avec une légère traîne. Levy arbore une petite robe orangée, Mavis une robe rose ressemblant un peu à la mienne et Wendy est habillée d'une chemise blanche avec une veste noire et une petite jupe noire également. Et Juvia, elle, porte une robe bustier bleue descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Toutes sont vraiment magnifiques. Je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air, moi aussi ...

Bon, alors, il ne manque plus que la coiffure. Me réfugiant en douce dans la salle de bain, je prends soin de me brosser rapidement les cheveux puis de les attacher en un chignon. Je laisse ensuite quelques mèches devant mon visage. Lorsque je sors de la pièce, les regards de toutes mes amies se posent sur moi.

 **\- Lucy ! Tu es magnifique !** S'exclame Levy.

A ce compliment, je rougis légèrement. Je ne sais même plus si on me faisait des compliments de ce genre, dans mon enfance ...

 **\- Merci ... Vous aussi vous êtes magnifiques.**

 **\- Il manque encore un dernier détail.** Annonce Mavis

 **\- Le maquillage !** S'écrit Wendy.

Du ... maquillage ... ? Je ne sais même pas comment je dois me maquiller ...

 **\- C'est gentil, mais je n'en veux pas ...** Je tente

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Viens là !** M'appelle Erza.

Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ... Soupirant, je m'assois sur le lit puis mon amie se place en face de moi. Elle commence par me demander de fermer les yeux. Je m'exécute. Je sens alors quelque chose de doux passer sur mes paupières. Ensuite, une sorte de brosse vient caresser doucement mes cils. Puis un truc de doux pomponne mes joues. Enfin, une crayon dessine la forme de mes lèvres.

 **\- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.** M'annonce la rouge. Juvia, tu me passe le miroir s'il te plaît.

Erza place la vitre en face de moi et j'admire alors mon reflet dans la glace. Je ne m'étais jamais vue maquillée et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt jolie.

* * *

 **P.D.V : Grey :**

J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, ce soir. En même temps, en l'a passant avec Natsu, ça peut que mal finir ! Enfin, quand je dis que je la passe avec Natsu, c'est en toute amitié hein ! Allez pas vous imaginer des choses salaces bande de pervers ! Enfin bref ...

On toque soudain férocement à la porte. Ça doit sans doute être lui, bourrin comme il est ...

 **\- Ah ! Natsu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?**

Le rose affiche une expression plus que contrariée sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien autant le foutre en rogne. Ca m'étonnerais même pas que ça soit en rapport avec Sting.

 **\- Ce soir, on va jouer les espions !** M'annonce-t-il

 **\- Hein ? Et je peux savoir qui on va espionner ?**

 **\- Les filles de notre bande.**

 **\- Mais t'es qu'un gros pervers mon vieux ...**

Avant que je ne puisse riposter, le voila qu'il m'entraîne dehors. Génial. Je vais devoir jouer les pervers en manque sexuel toute la soirée ... Magnifique comme plan entre potes, vraiment. Seulement, je remarque vite que la tête de flamme ne se dirige pas du tout vers les dortoirs des filles.

 **\- T'es pas au courant que les filles sont de l'autre côtés ?!** Je lui demande me libérant de sa prise

 **\- Elles sont sorties justement. Et devine chez qui !**

 **\- Sting.** Dis-je sans hésiter.

 **\- Si jamais cet enfoiré s'approche trop près de Lucy je sais pas c'que j'vais faire ... !** Marmonne Natsu dans son coin.

Minute ! Je viens de capter ! Y aura sans donc Léon là-bas ! Et si Juvia y est aussi ... Ça risque de très mal finir cette histoire ! Faut qu'on les retrouve le plus vite possible !

Sans prévenir mon pote, je me mets à courir en direction de chez cet enfoiré de Sting. J'espère juste que je n'arriverais pas trop tard !

* * *

 **P.D.V : Erza :**

 **\- Erza ? Tu es sûre que c'est par là ?** Me demande Wendy, inquiète

 **\- Mais oui ! J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation, tu sais !**

Sting habite dans la forêt aux alentours de Magnolia. Donc nous sommes six charmantes jeunes filles, seules, en plein milieu d'une forêt sombre en cette heure avancée. Heureusement, plus nous avançons, plus la musique devient forte. Cela doit vouloir dire que nous arriverons bientôt. Cependant, peut-être est-ce mon imagination, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Lucy ne tienne plus très droite. On a rien bu encore !

Nous finissons par arriver devant le manoir d'Eucliff. Je savais qu'il descendait d'une riche famille mais là ! Waouh ! Je ne m'imaginais clairement pas ça !

 **\- Lucy !** S'écrient alors Levy et Wendy à l'unisson.

Je me retourne pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La blonde se trouve à terre, totalement inconsciente. Sa respiration est saccadée et elle s'agite dans tout les sens, marmonnant des trucs bizarres ...

* * *

 **P.D.V : Lucy :**

Plus nous avançons vers chez Sting, plus une drôle de sensation s'empare de moi. Tout d'abord, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de nostalgie. Puis la peur m'envahie peu à peu. Ma tourne tourne et j'ai du mal à rester debout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas. J'espère qu'aucune de mes copines n'a remarqué mon état. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles annulent leur soirée à cause de moi ...

Puis nous arrivons enfin devant la demeure. Et cette sensation se fait de plus en plus ressentir. De plus en plus forte. Ma tête devient lourde et tout se trouble autour de moi. Mes tremblements se font plus intenses ... Et tout devient noir. Je sombre dans le néant le plus profond.

* * *

 **P.D.V : Externe : (passé)**

 _Une petite fille d'environ cinq ans était accroupie sur un lit. Elle semblait accompagnée de deux gardes du corps plutôt étranges. L'un avait la forme d'un taureau et était armé d'une énorme hache. L'autre, une femme aux courts cheveux roses et déguisée en soubrette, tenait un fouet. Ils semblaient vouloir protéger la petite fille._

 _ **\- Personne ne touchera au corps de rêve de Lucy !**_ _S'écria l'homme-taureau_

 _ **\- Je promets de vous protéger, princesse !**_ _Assura la soubrette._

 _Au loin, des coups de feu se firent entendre. Puis la porte de la chambre de ma petite fille vola en éclat._

* * *

 **P.D.V : Lucy :**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux puis m'assois difficilement au sol, encore sonnée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Quel était ce rêve ? Je ne comprends pas ... Serait-ce ... ? Non. Impossible. Pourquoi me reviendrait-il ici et maintenant ? C'est tout simplement illogique.

 **\- Lucy, tu vas bien ?** Me demande Levy, l'air inquiète

 **\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'était juste un léger vertige.**

Levy et Wendy m'aident gentiment à me relever. C'est alors que je remarque le regard émeraude de Mavis. Si je me fie à ce que je peux y lire, elle n'a pas l'air de vraiment y croire. La cheffe des fées ne l'est sûrement pas pour rien.

 **\- Bon, alors, on y va, à cette fête ?!** Je m'exclame, le bras en l'air.


End file.
